Sick Day
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Brucas One Shot...Brooke Gets a cold and Lucas decides to take care of her...


I know I should be updating 'You're My Forever' & I will soon, but here's a little oneshot for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or its characters. i;m not affiliated with Mark or the CW in anyway.

enjoy xo

* * *

><p>Lucas came home from work to find Brooke in a very un-Brooke like state. Instead of being up and working on designs or even being at the store, he found her in bed. She was wearing his grey hoodie, curled up with three blankets, laying on her side watching a 'Love It Or List It' marathon. He climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. That's when he realized what was wrong, her head was burning up. Brooke was sick. He rubbed over her arms, frowning slightly to himself, "aw, honey…"<p>

"Shut up," Brooke managed to say through her stuffy nose and scratchy throat. "This is all your fault you know?"

"My fault? How?" he asked, snuggling in closer to his wife.

"You were the one coughing last week and saying one of the guys one your team was getting you sick. Now I'm sick and it's because of you," she pouted trying to focus on one of the houses David was showing on the tv and not the excuses she was sure would come from Lucas's mouth.

Seeing the look on her face, Luke couldn't help but chuckle, "Ok." She looked at him surprised he wasn't going to argue, "You're right, I got you sick. And now I'm going to take care of you," he said leaning in and kissed Brooke's cheek.

The two settled on the bed, cuddled together watching the show when Brooke tried to say something about the show, her voice a lot raspier than normal. "David doesn't understand how hard it is being a designer, it's so much work and so hard to please every client," she said matter-of-factly.

"Brooke, you design clothes, it's not exactly the same thing," he said laughing lightly, "David shows them some really nice houses, I mean sometimes their house just doesn't work."

"I'm still a designer, I get it. Hilary works her butt off for these people and they're so ungrateful"

"Ok, what about our house? When we start having kids, you think this place will be big enough just because we remodel?"

"That's not fair," Brooke answered glairing at her husband, "I bought this house for me and Peyton, just thinking about the two of us here. Plus it worked when we had Angie. There's also a big difference honey, I'm not calling someone into remodel, if we need a bigger house, we'll move and then I'll make the house over myself," she said smiling.

Lucas just shook his head and smiled, he liked the thought of having a family with Brooke. And thinking about how determined she'd be to make their house look good, he knew that if they ever did move, the house would be in good hands.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Brooke had fallen asleep and Luke thought it would be a good idea to run to the store. He stopped at his mom's café to get Brooke some soup. Loving that his mom had moved back home and was now running the café again. Looking across the street he smiled seeing the Clothes Over Bro's sign, he decided to check in, knowing his wife was freaking out about not going in today.<p>

Walking in, he said a hello to Millicent as she worked on new store displays. "Brooke's not here, I tried her phone earlier, but she didn't answer. I hope everything's ok."

He smiled, "everything's fine Milli, Brooke's at home. She has a little cold, so she'll be out for a few days. I went on a soup/medicine run and thought I'd check in. If you have problem call me or Haley, but only if it's something serious." She nodded back at him nervously, "Brooke left you in charge for a reason, she trusts you to run this place while she's not here, you'll be fine," he smiled at her reassuringly and with that was headed home.

* * *

><p>When he got home, Lucas found Brooke sitting up in bed, coughing and working on her designs. He shook his head, "you should be resting not working."<p>

She looked up from what she was doing to see him coming into their room. "I know, but I got an email from Macy's and I'm going to miss my deadline if I don't get these done." Going back to her designs, she had a small coughing fit and that's when Lucas stepped in.

"Ok, I know you need to get these done, but let's take a break," he said taking the sketch pad and pencils away from her. "I stopped at the store to get you some medicine that will hopefully help with that," he said referring to her coughing, "I also got you some soup from the café.

"Thank you," she said sounding congested and feeling worse. She knew it wasn't the smartest idea to try and get some work done when she was feeling like this, but she hated just sitting here.

"I checked on your store while I was out, everything's fine. Milli's feeling a little over whelmed, but she'll be fine. I told her to call me or Hales if she needed anything."

Brooke nodded, taking a bite of the soup, feeling it warm her chest as it went down. The pill he had her take starting to kick in, she could feel her airways open up a little bit and for the first time that day she actually felt like she could breathe. Side effect to the meds? They made her tired. So tired half way through her soup, she wanted to lay back down.

Settling on a movie, the two of them cuddled up in their bed, Lucas secretly hot under all of the layers, but not minding as long as it meant Brooke was feeling more comfortable. He was hoping she was better soon, he hated seeing her like this. He did enjoy the downtime with her though. They had both been so busy lately, her with her line, and him couching at the high school again and working on a new book. It was nice to just lay together, he just wished the circumstances were different. Seeing Brooke sleeping next to him, he smiled. Giving into the heaviness of his own eye lids, falling asleep with his head resting on Brooke's arm.

* * *

><p>About a week later, Brooke was finally feeling better. She had sent her designs to Macy's, gone in and checked on the store, and was now home debating on going up to the school to surprise her husband. That was until he came through the door. She looked at him confused, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but aren't you supposed to be at work?"<p>

He looked up at her, his eyes red from being rubbed and a sniffle coming from his nose, "Principal Turner sent me home." Taking off his jacket he plopped himself on the couch, covering himself with a blanket. "He doesn't want me getting the students sick," he added with a cough.

Brooke looked at him with a guilty smile; she had blamed him for getting her sick, when she had actually given her cold to him. She sat next to him and kissed his head, "There's still some cold medicine left you can take. I'll run out and get you some more."

As she got up and grabbing her keys, she turned hearing Lucas say something, "this is all your fault." She just laughed at her husbands words and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Just a short, cute, kinda fluffy story lol hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you thought…xo<p> 


End file.
